Musings of the Dying
by Uncherished Light
Summary: PLOT CHANGE! Hugh once again confronts the blackrobed monk as he dies of Sinistrad's poison. The only thing is, it's a female monk! PLeze R&R, my spirits are already at an all time low. I haven't read past book 1 so plez bare with me. Rating may go up
1. Musing's of Death

Disclaimer- I do not own any of Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman's stuff, but If I did I would chose Raistlin and Haplo. But sadly I don't... except for the Raisty-plushie that I made myself, by hand, last weekend!!!

Sorry for short chappie! I don't know if anyone will read this considering how little Death Gate ficcys they are. But... as it is said the show(story) must go on. There will probably not be many chapters for this. (I'm actually writting this for a report) but I may exspand upon my report writing ability (my teacher will hate me if I write to much) if you review that is. And plez do I don't get many reviewers!!! Also please don't correct me on grammar or spelling. I know I'm horrible at them already!!! But if you must FLAME ME then do it positivly please.(or give me suggestions, I LOVE those) My spirits are already at an all-time low...

Castle Sinister,

High Realm

The black-robed monk with the laughing eyes was once again at Hugh's side. The monk would not laugh however, for he was a Kir monk; though he at that present time probably wanted nothing more than to snicker at The Hand's predicament.

Hugh the Hand was once again pinned down by the Kir monk's bony and deathly cold hands, singing with the dreaded, well remembered tune, on his lips.

… each new child's birth,

we die in our hearts,

truth black, we are shown,

death always returns …

The Kir monk chanted the song repetitiously, always inserting the word "with" after the word "returns". This made the frightening song come full circle; being sung as "death always returns with each new child's birth".

The Hand felt, and much less heard none of the black-robed monk's song. His mind was clouded in the fogs of the poison, so none of his thoughts or senses were mobile. (Not that they really could be active considering his deathly dilemma) The only thoughts that remained with the assassin were the last one's he had before he was taken down into death's dark folds: those thoughts being of Iridal.

Hugh had wanted nothing more than to help that young maiden. He didn't know why. He until practically less than a month ago, had a finely constructed fortress around his mind; not letting any emotions in or out. That citadel had never, ever been breached before, up until his first encounters with that kid, Bane. After Bane he had met a few other individuals who had started chipping away at those sturdy walls, finally ending with the charming, feminine, magus Iridal; who had finally made the first hole in his bastion.

"Yes… Iridal," Hugh thought. "What happened to me? I was an assassin, the best too," this brought a small chuckle to the dyeing man's ashen face. "The name itself, "Hugh, the Hand" stroke fear into the most powerful, Hugh mused, yet… I die to free a mother and a child, who I don't even care about, from their wrenched father. Is it because I am noble and honorable? When I get to the High Realms," The only problem with that statement was that Hugh was already there, or better said, had died there.

Yet, there in the back of his mind, in which the light was starting to enter, Hugh new the shattering truth and he knew that it could possibly change him forever. He knew, right before the monk of the monastery of death had come, that he was falling in love with that fair, female, mage.


	2. Destiny

Hi people!!! It's Soulforged Mage, and OMG I actually updated!!! (This is amazing because it's the first time I have EVER updated anything) As you can see, the first chappy was really just an prelude into this: an actual main chapter (Raistlin Muse- I'm proud of you, SM- thank you; gives muse hug)

Anyways... I decided to do a plot change! It's no longer HughxIridal. The chapters are each going to have a different part of Hugh's past in them each. (I figered it would make a more interesting ficcy) I'm going to start at Hugh, age 12 and move upward slowly, so please come back and reveiw.

What you need to know... 1 I have not read past Dragon Wing (vol. 1) so if any of my writing affects the other stories please dismiss the fact and read my fic just to enjoy! 2 I know I have a horrible spelling and grammar problem guys, don't review just to tell what I already know. and 3 my spirits are already at an all-time low people, any words of encouragment (don't even say I'm a good writer, just say good job or good attempt) would really help.

Please guys I absolutely hate when I don't know what people are thinking! Tell me you loved this chapter or you hated it for all I care. Give me recomendations and ideas... please, just tell me what you're thinking guys!!

**Disclaimer-** Soulforged Mage does not own any material in this fiction accept the true **identity** (the actual character belongs to Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman) of the stalking black-robed monk, Phoenix (Phee) and the character William (Will)

"Since we've reached the point of no return  
We pray for starlight  
We wait for the moon  
The sky is empty  
Alone in the unknown  
We're getting nowhere"

-blind guardian; And then there was silence

Yet there in the back of his mind, in which the light was starting _to enter, Hugh new the shattering truth; and he knew that it could possibly change him forever. He knew, right before the monk of the monastery of death had come, that he was falling in love with that fair, female, mage._

"No!" the Hand indicted himself. He would be heartless until the end. The first time he had died and Alfred had "saved" him. The same song bearing monk who now, even sang to him, told him before "You hated us, yet you served us"

Hugh responded, to his love that was in his heart with false lies. "I have simply made myself death's master, because I chose to give myself to death instead of the boy and his mother, Iridal.

I do not love the one named, Iridal, and I am not death's servant! I chose who lived and who died!"

The black-robed monk finally broke off from song. "Don't lie to yourself, Hugh the Hand. You will always be our servant." The monk suddenly jerked the hood covering his face off. Or should it be her face. The Hand had a hard time seeing in the velvet darkness, but from what he could tell, it was the face of a woman.

"You will always be death's servant," the monk repeated in a feminine voice that sounded all too familiar.

It was a sunny, autumn day, with the warmth of Solarus grazing the land. Unfortunately, none of the warmth would touch the Kir monks flesh, for they were the monks of death. Possibly the only warmth that could touch them on that frightening day would be the flames of the funeral pyres that would engulf the plague infested village.

Hugh, who was at the time about twelve cycles , as well as the other boys, was to go around and collect the payment. The payment was for burning the plague infested bodies and laying them to rest. Loaves of bread, fruits, and more importantly; precious water ; were the payment for the Kir monk's labor.

Hugh, being one of the older boys of the group of monks, was more alert for signs of life, and therefore heard the distant crash before most of the other boys. Of course, some of the newer, smaller boys just simply had an adrenaline high and ended hearing the sound as well.

"Hugh!" whispered a younger boy, "What was that?" The boy was much smaller than Hugh, probably being only about six or seven cycles old, but the older boy had already taken an interest in the kid. Hugh had found the boy on one of his last payment runs and brought the child into the monastery.

The kid's name was William Sungleam, but because of his youth and frailness, Hugh just called him Will. Will was a small boy. He had sandy blond hair that he was picked on for, and crystal blue eyes; or at least they used to be crystal blue. After a few months in the monastery Will's eyes had turned to slate blue; that were constantly strained with fear.

Hugh, himself, at twelve cycles, had ebony black hair with even darker eyes. His eyes and ears had become accustomed to the sounds and sights of death that usually wafted from the halls of monastery, and of the boy's payment collecting missions. Regrettably, for Will, his ears had not.

"It's nothing Will," Hugh responded in a cool, calm voice, "probably just some pour kid, like you were, who is about to join the Kir monastery". Hugh turned back forward and started heading off in the direction of the sound, with a sure and smooth gait.

Hugh wasn't sure if Will would follow. He knew that, Will would be scared witless if he followed, yet to stay behind meant having to face the other Kir children, without Hugh to protect him.

Hugh had found out that the other Kir children enjoyed picking on his small friend with the sandy blond hair. Apparently, the other boys were calling Will names such as "elf" and "Solarus-head" because blond hair color was usually only common among Elven children. Hugh, feeling bad for the "elf" had put a stop to that, even though the affect only worked when Hugh was actually around.

As it turned out Will, was indeed following Hugh, and judging from the heat that was warming his back, Will was very close behind him.

When the boys finally reached the decrepit building, Will was still cowering right in back of Hugh.

"You know," Hugh spoke to his rear, "you can stop doing that now."

"I'm sorry," Will cried, "but I can't help it."

Hugh sighed and opened the front door. Inside the boys saw a strange sight. A boy, from the looks of it, who was probably no younger than about ten cycles, was sitting by his mother's bedside staring at the broken glass of water on the ground. Now, this might have not been such a strange spectacle for the boys except for the boy. The body and face were too thin for a boy's, even a starving one's. "The face," thought Hugh,"could possibly even elven.

The boy turned his delicate face toward the company of the two boys. "My mother is dead isn't she?" Hugh was completely caught off guard by the stillness in the boy's voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hugh returned.

"Then I am to go with you; the Kir monks, I suppose," the boy calmly said. The boy rose from the ground. Hugh was once again caught off his guard. He had never met another human; if indeed this boy was one, beside himself and the other adult Kir monks who could ever say such words with no feeling.

The boy walked out of the front door and towards the Hugh and Will. The boy never glanced back like most children did when loosing a parent.

"Hello, my name is Phoenix. May I help you with this," the boy's chilling voice spoke to Will. Phoenix lifted the bundle of bread out of Will's arms and into his own.

"My name is Will"

"And I'm Hugh. So why are you so eager to join the monks of death?" Hugh questioned, while he folded his arms.

"You could say," Phoenix started, while balancing the bread in his arms, "it's my destiny!"

SO!!! what did you think. Make the authores' spirits rise and reveiw!


End file.
